Pixelator
Pixelator (voiced by Matt Mercer) is a supervillain who captures people inside photographs. Pixelator has a full body suit that is mainly black with blue areas and thin glowing light blue stripes, with his face being the only part of his body revealed. The top of his head is blue, with his hair, entirely bubblegum pink-colored, sticking out and brushed towards the right side of his head. His skin is tanned. Around his head and covering his eyes, he wears a black circled piece with a glowing light blue horizontal stripe in the middle on the front, a light blue circle line with lines inside over his ears, and a blue camera with a white spot beside it, black buttons on the side and a lens over his left eye. At the center of his chest, there is a pixel image of a lens surrounded in light blue, with a black pixel outline and purple, blue, and white pixels making up the lens. Blue areas on the suit are around his upper shoulders, partially on the sides of the front, around his waist, his forearms, the fronts of his upper legs, and his lower legs. The light blue stripes, some ending with circular ends, are vertically down the sides of his shoulders, on the sides of his upper arms, around his neck to the center, and down the center to the middle of his lower legs. Other lines are on the sides of his upper legs, the backs of his lower legs, and the front of his waist as stripes. His feet, mostly covered with blue, have black soles and toe covers, with light blue lines up sides, around the sole. As Pixelator, he is still intent on getting a great picture with Jagged Stone, but he is also sly, malicious, and prideful. He tricks people into believing he is taking pictures of them, even flattering Chloé in order to capture her. However, his passion for Jagged Stone is stronger than his obedience to Hawk Moth and his focus to take the Miraculouses. This leads to physical threats from Hawk Moth to stay focused and clouded judgement when he trusts Ladybug to let him know Jagged Stone's whereabouts instead of capturing her. Powers and Abilities Pixelator can take pictures with the camera over his left eye, which he can see through. When he hits the button, a light blue ray of pixels shoots out. If it hits a person or animal, the pixels surround them. The pixels then disperse, the victims gone. The pixels reform the victims in a white world inside of a photograph, the photograph themselves appearing on Pixelator's wall in his room, where they can move and be seen moving from the real world. The people trapped there can see each other, but they can't reach each other. If a person in the real world looks at their picture, a screen of them forms in the photograph world for the trapped victims to see and talk to. If only a body part gets hit with the pixel blast, it becomes pixelated and intangible. To release his victims, Pixelator presses his right ear, and the people convert back to pixels and return to where they were previously before returning to normal. Trivia * Category:Super Villains Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Characters voiced by Matt Mercer Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Disney Villains